


Если б я был дракон...

by Assidi



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M, Gen, Humor, Winterfell
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-29
Updated: 2018-08-29
Packaged: 2019-07-04 06:17:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15835479
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Assidi/pseuds/Assidi
Summary: Рамси Болтон хочет себе сразу трех жен. Но спросить, хотят ли они такого мужа, он забыл...





	Если б я был дракон...

**Author's Note:**

> Написано на ЗФБ-2018. Бета amoremortevita

В бывших покоях лорда Эддарда Старка, одном из немногих уцелевших помещений Винтерфелла, Русе Болтон, Рамси Болтон и примкнувшая к ним Барбри Дастин придирчивым образом рассматривали трех девочек. Одна, с карими глазами и каштановыми волосами, тихонько всхлипывала. Другая, рыжая и голубоглазая, скромно смотрела в пол, изредка бросая быстрый взгляд на Болтонов. Самая младшая и самая некрасивая из них пыталась вырваться из рук державшего ее Уолтона Железные Икры, и, судя по царапинам на его запястье, пару раз ей это даже удалось. Икры у Уолтона были железные, а вот руки — нет. А зубы у девочки были острые. 

— И кто из них невеста твоего бастарда? — нарушила молчание леди Дастин. 

Рамси сделал вид, что не услышал слова «бастард». Русе слегка пожал плечами. 

— Вот эту, — он указал на плачущую девочку, — Уолтон привез из Королевской Гавани. Королева заверила его, что это Арья Старк. Вот эту, — он кивнул в сторону рыжей, — привез Бейлиш, представив Сансой Старк. 

— А третья? 

— А Рглор ее знает, откуда она взялась! — Русе в сердцах сплюнул. — Мои латники поймали ее в богороще, когда она пыталась убить Эйениса Фрея. 

— Не убить, а принести в жертву Старым Богам, — сквозь зубы произнесла девочка и, пользуясь тем, что Уолтон на мгновение ослабил хватку, вывернулась из его рук и укусила за запястье. 

— И что, принесла? — заинтересовался Рамси. 

— Мы его насилу вытащили, а ее еле поймали, — пробурчал Уолтон, хватая девочку поперек туловища. — Кончай кусаться! 

В ответ она укусила Уолтона за другую руку. Рамси засмеялся. Русе нахмурился. 

— Так кто из них кто? — снова спросила леди Дастин. 

— Надо Вонючку позвать! — заявил Рамси. — Он точно знает!

За Теоном пришлось идти самому Рамси, потому что Уолтон продолжал сражаться с девочкой. Он ей успел дать подзатыльник, она — прокусить палец до крови. Рыжая девочка не удержалась и хихикнула, шатенка продолжала плакать. 

Теон опознал девочек без колебаний. 

— Вот эта, — указал он на рыжую, — Санса Старк. Эта, — показал на пленницу Уолтона, — Арья Старк. А эта, — кивнул в сторону шатенки, — Джейни Пуль.

— Какая еще Джейни Пуль? — не понял Русе. 

— Дочь стюарда. 

Русе потерял весь интерес к шатенке, но Рамси причмокнул губами и нараспев произнес: 

— Дочь стюарда, стюардесса, значит! Отец, ты мне дал как-то слугу, да и то Вонючку, а стюардессы у меня никогда не было! 

— На ком из них ты собираешься жениться? — сурово спросил Русе. 

— На всех трех! — радостно ответил Рамси. И пропел: — Если б я был дракон, я б имел трех жен... 

— У Эйегона Завоевателя было две жены, — заметила Барбри Дастин, тщетно пытаясь спрятать улыбку. 

— Так я буду круче Эйегона Завоевателя! — обрадовался Рамси. — У него две, а у меня целых три! 

Леди Дастин пробормотала себе под нос, что, кроме, двух жен, по совместительству сестер, у Эйегона было еще три дракона, но никто, кроме Русе, ее не услышал. А Русе сделал вид, что не услышал. Драконов только ему и не хватало. 

— Санса Старк замужем, — задумчиво произнес Русе Болтон, — тебе надо жениться на Арье. 

— Да ее мужа убили уже, — небрежно проронил Рамси. 

— При мне в Королевскую Гавань принесли десять голов карликов, — подтвердил Уолтон Железные Икры. — Но только две из них признали подлинными... ай! 

Последний возглас относился к Арье, которая исхитрилась пнуть Уолтона коленкой аккурат между ног, а потом вырвалась из его рук и исчезла за дверью. 

— Женись хоть на ком-нибудь из Старков, — устало произнес Русе. 

Теон поскользнулся на ровном месте и упал прямо на колени Барбри Дастин. Выражение его лица представляло смесь ужаса, предвкушения и удивления. 

Леди Дастин аккуратно спихнула Теона на пол и встала. 

— Женись на той, кто позволит мне привести ее в порядок! Я опекаю невесту и не потерплю, чтобы она на свадьбе была растрепанная и оборванная! 

 

Подготовка к свадьбе шла полным ходом. Джейни Пуль вспомнила, что она дочь своего отца, который заведовал хозяйством Винтерфелла, а так же то, что в борделе Мизинца ее обучали вести приходно-расходную книгу, стирать белье и мыть посуду. Все остальное, чему ее еще обучали, она успешно забыла за отсутствием практики. Санса Старк вспомнила, что она леди и принялась учить Рамси Болтона хорошим манерам. Когда он сбегал, она принималась за Теона, который сбежать не мог, потому что даже ходил с трудом. С Арьей было хуже всего — ее никто не мог поймать. Время от времени в богороще находили труп кого-нибудь из рыцарей или солдат Фреев, и только это и указывало, что Арья была здесь. Виман Мандерли предложил поймать Арью на наживку, привязав к чардреву Эйениса Фрея. Он даже готов был дать своих рыцарей для его охраны. Фреи дружно отказались, заявив, что если лорду Мандерли все равно, когда поймают Арью — до того, как она убьет Эйениса или после, то Фреям точно не все равно. 

С Арьей было больше всего хлопот, но и с Сансой не меньше, хотя другого рода. 

— Я хочу выйти замуж красиво и в септе! — заявила она за завтраком в Великом Чертоге, где сидела за высоким столом между Русе Болтоном и Барбри Дастин. Джейни Пуль, наряженная в аккуратное серое платьице с белым передником, наливала им вино и приносила блюда. 

— А где мы найдем септу? — поинтересовалась Барбри Дастин. 

— В Винтерфелле раньше была септа, — печально сказала Санса, — но вы весь Винтерфелл сожгли и септу тоже! 

— Это не я, — быстро сказал Рамси, — это Вонючка! 

— Лжешь, — раздался голос из-под стола. 

Барбри Дастин заглянула под стол, но никого там не обнаружила. Сделав вид, что ничего не слышала, она принялась размышлять вслух:

— Ближайшая к Винтерфеллу септа находится... 

— В Близнецах! — пискнул Уолдер Фрей Большой. 

— В Белой Гавани! — поглаживая необъятное пузо, произнес Лорд Мандерли. — Я с удовольствием вместе с вами туда прокачусь. 

— Мои родичи с вами уже прокатились, — злобно ответил Эйенис Фрей и тут же завопил от боли — кто-то под столом укусил его за ногу, не то собака, не то Арья. 

Барбри Дастин опять сделала вид, что ничего не случилось. Русе Болтон тоже. 

— В Черном Замке у Стены есть септа, — заметил Хозер Амбер. 

— О да, — обрадовалась Санса, — и мы пригласим на нашу свадьбу Джона Сноу! Да, еще, — она улыбнулась подкупающей улыбкой, — раз у Рамси будет три жены, то и я хочу себе третьего мужа! 

— Почему третьего? — только и смогла вымолвить леди Дастин. 

— Потому что один муж у меня уже есть — Тирион Ланнистер! — продолжала радостно щебетать Санса. — А третьим можно взять... — она наморщила лобик, — вот я не знаю, Петира Бейлиша или Уилласа Тиррела? 

— Сначала мы справим свадьбу Рамси, — твердо сказал Русе, — и не в септе, а в богороще. Септа слишком далеко, даже у Стены, я не собираюсь подставлять невесту своего сына под удар железнорожденных, Станниса, одичалых и прочих мятежников. 

— Это смотря какую из трех, — заметил Хозер Амбер. 

— Третью он так и не поймал, — подхватил Роджер Риссвел. 

— И не поймает, — пробормотал Виман Мандерли, прожевав один кусок колбасы и протягивая руку за следующим. 

Рамси Болтона было очень легко взять на слабо. 

— Это я-то не поймаю? — возмутился он, вскакивая из-за стола. — Девочки, где вы? А ну, на охоту! 

«Девочки» радостно залаяли и, бросив недогрызенные кости, помчались во двор — на охоту. Все помнили неудачную охоту на пропавших Фреев, но сейчас все было во много раз проще. Арья-то никуда не делась, она в Винтерфелле, даже за стены выходить не надо. 

Теон поковылял следом за собаками во внутренний двор посмотреть на результаты охоты. Он прислонился к стенке Великого Замка, и только поэтому ни одна собака его не тронула. Остальные не были столь умны и почему-то принимались убегать от собак, а собаки забывали, за кем именно они охотятся, и гонялись за убегающими. Эйенису Фрею откусили два пальца на правой руке, Хостину Фрею — один на левой, у Желтого Дика тоже что-то откусили, но он так и не признался что, а только лежал на снегу и истошно орал. Под конец дня Рыжая Джейна и Гелисента приволокли зарытую между палаток свиную тушу, даже ничего от нее не откусив. Наверное, наелись пальцами и прочими частями тела. Тушу, как выяснилось, припрятали Фреи, из-за чего разразился скандал — лорд Мандерли обвинял Фреев в том, что те утаивают съестное, в то время как он, Мандерли, все выложил в общий котел. Когда латники Болтонов общими усилиями разогнали начавшуюся потасовку, в центре Великого Чертога обнаружилась живописнейшая композиция — Арья Старк сидела на полу, обнимая Серую Джейну и Гелисенту, а остальные собаки сгрудились вокруг и рычали на всякого, кто осмелился подойти к ним ближе, чем на три шага. 

— Арья! — обрадовался Рамси. — Милая моя женушка! Иди ко мне! 

— Сам иди, — мрачно сказала Арья. 

— Гав! — дружно сказали собаки. 

Сам Рамси подойти не захотел, а послал вперед Бена Боунса. Его почти не тронули — только порвали штаны и стянули один сапог. 

— Кто еще смелый? — с вызовом произнесла Арья. 

Смелых не оказалось, поэтому Арья поднялась с пола и с гордым видом удалилась. Собаки удалились вместе с ней. С улицы послышался отчаянный крик кого-то из зазевавшихся рыцарей Фреев. 

 

Теон сидел в бывшей спальне Эддарда Старка и ждал невесту. Откуда-то сверху доносились крики и стук падающих предметов — это Джейни и Санса причесывали Арью. Судя по звукам — безуспешно. Во дворе лаяли собаки. По лестнице гремели шаги — это спускался Хостин Фрей, облаченный в полный доспех. Сражаться было не с кем, но он не хотел потерять еще один палец. Его брат Эйенис ограничился кольчугой. 

— Вы скоро там? — послышался голос Барбри Дастин.

— Одну минуточку, м’леди! — отозвалась тонким голоском Джейни Пуль. 

Этот диалог Теон слышал уже раз пятнадцать. Сосчитать точное количество у него не хватило пальцев. 

Прошло еще минут двадцать, а то и больше, как сверху послышался такой оглушительный визг, что у Теона заложило уши, что-то упало и разбилось с громким звоном, а потом настала тишина. Теон зажал руками уши и скорчился в углу. Но уже через пару минут до его плеча дотронулась тонкая девичья рука. 

— Я готова, идемте. 

Невеста была закутана в белый с серым плащ, и под ним совершенно не было видно ни лица, ни фигуры девушки. Теон хотел спросить, кто именно из троих скрывается под плащом, но снизу доносились недовольные возгласы, и надо было спуститься как можно скорее. Лютоволк, вышитый на плаще, оскалил зубы и зарычал. Хотя, наверное, рычала собака, а остальное Теону померещилось. Он уже ни в чем не был уверен. 

В богороще было туманно и темно. Теон довел невесту до сердце-дерева, сосредоточившись на том, чтобы не упасть. Под ноги попалось что-то скользкое, а в пруду что-то булькнуло, но Теон шел медленно и упорно. На лице Рамси, стоящего под сердце-деревом, читалось крайнее нетерпение, переходящее в желание кого-нибудь растерзать. 

— Ну, приперся, наконец-то, — прошипел он. — Кто идет? 

Слова обряда были совсем другими, видимо, Рамси от ожидания их забыл. Теон от волнения и свои слова забыл тоже. 

— Не знаю, — честно ответил он, — кого выдали, того и привел. 

Лик на сердце-дереве прищурил глаза и показал язык. Рамси подошел к невесте, снял с нее плащ с лютоволком, поморщился, как будто лютоволк укусил его за палец, накинул свой и только после этого взглянул в лицо невесты. Джейни Пуль смущенно улыбнулась и захлопала длинными ресницами. 

— А где Арья и Санса Старк? — поинтересовался Русе Болтон. 

— Леди Арья порвала платье леди Сансе, когда та помогала мне ее причесывать. Леди Арья убежала, а леди Санса плачет в своей комнате и не хочет идти в разорванном платье. М’лорд, разрешите мне привести в порядок платье леди Сансы? 

В пруду опять булькнуло, а вороны на чардреве недовольно закричали. Никто не обратил на это внимания. 

— Так на ком именно женился твой бастард? — поинтересовался лорд Мандерли. — Меня приглашали на свадьбу с Арьей Старк.

— Я женюсь на Арье Старк! Когда ее поймаю! — радостно заявил Рамси. — И на Сансе Старк тоже, когда Джейни ей платье зашьет. А может, не надо зашивать? Все равно же я его порву, когда снимать буду! 

Леди Дастин недовольно поджала губы. Лорд Мандерли покачал головой. 

— Когда еще это будет, а свадебный пир я хочу сейчас! Я проголодался за последние два часа, пока невесту ждал! Зря мы, что ли, из Белой Гавани столько провизии навезли! 

Лик на чардреве широко открыл глаза и облизнулся. Стоявшие возле него гости испуганно попятились.

Наступившую паузу прервал тонкий голос Уолдера Большого: 

— А где мой дядюшка? Он только что тут был!

— Какой дядюшка? — недовольно спросил Русе Болтон.

— Оба! — ответил Уолдер. — Они оба только что здесь были и пропали! 

— Сейчас найду! — радостно отозвался Рамси и свистнул, подзывая собак. 

Эйенис Фрей нашелся быстро — он лежал неподалеку от сердце-дерева лицом вниз и признаков жизни не подавал. На снегу расплылась красная лужа. 

— Вот сказал ему дядя Хостин — надевай полный доспех, а дядя Эйенис говорит — кольчуги достаточно, — заметил Уолдер Большой. — А горло ему и в кольчуге перерезали! 

Как выяснилось несколькими минутами позже, полный доспех сира Хостина не спас. Собаки привели Рамси к берегу пруда и громко завыли. Совместными усилиями Рамси, Уолтона и Роджера Рисвела было вытянуто на берег тело Хостина Фрея. Упав в пруд лицом вниз, он уже не смог подняться, и откачивать было уже поздно. Ну разве что опытный жрец Утонувшего Бога смог бы откачать, но Теон таковым не являлся и даже не заикнулся о том, что мог бы попробовать. 

Уолдер Большой шмыгнул носом, достал из кармана дублета список родственников и стал подсчитывать очередь на наследство. 

— Может, мы все-таки пойдем пировать? — нарушил молчание Виман Мандерли. — Я такие вкусные пироги привез! Будет очень жаль, если они испортятся! 

Под шумок никто не заметил, как Джейни куда-то убежала. Но волнения оказались напрасны — новобрачная нашлась в Великом Чертоге, где успела со стены снять знамя с лютоволком и повесить знамя с блюдом. 

— Но где же Санса? — снова спросил Русе Болтон. 

Вездесущий Уолдер Большой доложил: 

— Леди Санса заперлась в комнате на самой вершине башни и требует три новых платья, десять лимонных пирожных, септона, мирийский ковер и Сандора Клигана. 

— А Сандора-то Клигана зачем? — удивилась леди Дастин. 

— В качестве телохранителя! 

Спрашивать, где Арья, никто не рискнул. 

Пироги, привезенные Виманом Мандерли, действительно оказались вкусными. Правда, не обошлось без эксцессов — Уолдер Малый откусил слишком большой кусок, подавился, и никто не смог его откачать. Но после внезапной смерти сира Хостина и сира Эйениса никто почему-то не огорчился. 

 

Рамси Болтон и Арья Старк сидели у развалин Библиотечной башни и разговаривали. Их разделяла груда камней, пятеро собак и две палатки, именно поэтому разговор шел мирно и спокойно. 

— Убивать надо быстро, тихо и незаметно, — поучала Арья, гладя Серую Джейну. — Человек не должен ничего заметить до того момента, пока он не умрет. И те, кто рядом с ним, тоже. 

— Но это же неинтересно! — возразил Рамси. — Он должен мучиться, он должен просить о смерти, а я буду медленно сдирать с него кожу... 

— Смерть не должна приносить наслаждения! — уверенно ответила Арья. — Смерть — это дар Многоликого Бога, и только он имеет права распоряжаться жизнями! 

— Ну как это не должна? — возмутился Рамси. — Что это за убийство — чик ножичком и готово! Надо медленно, чтобы жертва почувствовала, чтобы о пощаде молила, чтобы все-все рассказала, что знает! Мой отец говорил, что у освежеванного человека нет никаких секретов! 

— Халтурно работаете! — отмахнулась Арья. — Ты по лицу человека должен понять, врет он или нет! Под пытками тебе много лишнего скажут! Скажет, что виновен, а на самом деле невиновен! 

— Все виновны! — возразил Рамси. — Я бы со всех кожу содрал! И плевать, что мне там папа говорит — мол, не сдирай с них кожу, они тебе пригодятся! Никто мне не нужен, всех убью, один останусь! 

Рамси попытался встать и двинуться в сторону Арьи, но собаки недовольно зарычали, и он плюхнулся обратно в снег. 

— Ну ладно, — смягчился он, — не один. Стюардессу оставлю. И Вонючку. И Сансу. И тебя — с тобой беседовать интересно. 

Арья загадочно улыбнулась. 

— Расскажи мне, как Вонючка сжег Винтерфелл. 

Рамси оживился: 

— Папа мне весточку с юга прислал — дескать, разберись, там какой-то кальмар Винтерфелл захапал. Ну, я взял ребят, и мы направились разбираться. Приходим — а Теон с перепугу замок поджег и головы твоих братьев над воротами выставил. Мы его кувалдой по башке и — в Дредфорт. А Винтерфелле он всех поубивал, кроме мелких Фреев, я их тоже в Дредфорт забрал, потому как союзники. 

Арья почесала за ухом сначала Серую Джейну, потом Гелисенту, только после этого взглянула на Рамси и лениво сказала: 

— Врешь. Ты уже был в Винтерфелле, когда Теон его захватил. Тебя в плен взяли за то, что ты на женщин охотился. 

— Откуда ты знаешь? — возмутился Рамси. 

— А я тебе сказала уже — чтобы правду узнать, не надо ни с кого сдирать кожу! — торжествующе произнесла Арья. — Рассказывай дальше, как вы с Теоном пошли искать моих братьев, когда обнаружилось, что они сбежали. 

Через полчаса беседы с Арьей Рамси чувствовал себя так, будто с него эти полчаса сдирали кожу. Арья довольно улыбалась — наконец-то она подтвердила догадки Уолдера Большого и обмолвки Вимана Мандерли. 

 

Русе Болтон собрал совет, чтобы обсудить текущие дела. Дела шли неважно. Все люди Фреев куда-то подевались, исчезая каждый день целыми десятками. Арья в одиночку и даже с помощниками не могла убить столько народу, наверно, они просто уходили, пока до них не добрались. До кого-то все же добрались, и сердце-дерево в богороще облизывалось и чавкало так плотоядно, что люди Болтона боялись туда заходить. Уолтон Железные Икры прямо сказал: 

— Это дерево меня однажды спросило: «А ты был на Красной Свадьбе?». Я-то не был, я в Королевскую Гавань Джейме Ланнистера вез, но все равно больше я туда не пойду! 

Из всех Фреев остался один Уолдер Большой, которого, по всей видимости, Арья убивать не собиралась, и даже с ним подружилась. В свободное от принесения жертв время она учила его фехтованию и философии Безликих. Философию Уолдер не понимал, но владению мечом учился охотно.

Воины Дредфорта страдали от Арьи не меньше, чем Фреи, но бежать не могли. Куда бежать-то? В Дредфорт? Так Русе Болтон туда вернется рано или поздно и дезертиров накажет. Разве что на Стену, но там Джон Сноу, он тоже за Винтерфелл и Красную Свадьбу не похвалит. 

Русе Болтону, честно говоря, тоже было не по себе, особенно после рассказа Уолтона. В богорощу он не ходил и старался спрятаться то за широкой спиной толстой Уолды, то за отважным защитником Уолтоном. Но все же надо было что-то решать. Так он и сказал на совете. 

— Надо что-то решать! Зима близко, Станнис тоже близко, а мой сын так и не женился ни на одной из Старк! 

— Твой бастард женился на дочери стюарда Винтерфелла — самая подходящая партия для бастарда! — подал голос Виман Мандерли. 

— Я женюсь на Сансе! — возразил Рамси. — Вот сошьет ей Джейни новое платье, и сразу женюсь!

— А где мы септона найдем для расторжения ее предыдущего брака? — скептически спросил Русе. 

Вимана Мандерли интересовало другое. 

— Мы все свадебные пироги съели, а новые мне печь не из чего, Фреи все кончились. 

Никто не понял, при чем здесь Фреи, а лорд Белой Гавани тем временем продолжал: 

— Кроме разве что одного, но он такой мелкий, что и смотреть-то не на что! 

— Не трогать моего Лорда Переправы! — раздался голос Арьи откуда-то сверху. 

— С каких пор мелкий Фрей — лорд Переправы? — удивился Русе Болтон. — Старый Фрей, насколько мне известно, жив, у его старшего сына есть сыновья и младшие братья... какого он по счету сына сын, не помните? 

Никто, разумеется, не помнил, кроме самого Уолдера, а его на совет не пригласили по малолетству. 

— Фреев, может, и много, но это ненадолго, — снова раздался голос Арьи. — Братство без знамен скоро их всех перевешает, а кого не повесит, того моя волчица съест. 

— Давно пора, — подал голос Хозер Амбер. — Кстати, девочка, ты не знаешь, кто Маленького Джона убил? 

— Кто-то из людей Болтонов, — ответила Арья, все еще не показываясь, — я пока еще не всех допросила. 

Разговор нравился Русе Болтону все меньше и меньше. 

— Девочка, уйди и не мешай нашему совету! Мы не о Фреях говорим, а о женитьбе моего сына на Сансе Старк! Или на Арье Старк! 

— У вашего бастарда уже есть жена, — не унимался Виман Мандерли. — И он не Эйегон Завоеватель, чтобы иметь двух жен! 

— Чем я хуже Эйегона Завоевателя? — Рамси выхватил свежевальный нож. 

— Да у тебя даже драконов нет! — снова раздался голос Арьи, на этот раз — из-за шкафа. 

На этих словах дверь распахнулась и появилась Санса Старк. Серое с белым платье она так и не достала, поэтому оделась в платье цветов Талли — синее с красным — позаимствованное из Орлиного Гнезда. 

— Я слышала, вы говорили о драконах? — вежливо поинтересовалась она. 

— Мы говорили о том, когда наша свадьба! — радостно произнес Рамси. — Иди ко мне, моя невеста! 

— Ни о какой свадьбе не может быть и речи, — отрезала Санса, — пока вы не выполнили ни одно из моих условий! 

Русе Болтон приподнял бровь.

— А тебе не кажется, что ты не в том положении, чтобы ставить условия? 

— Почему же? — улыбнулась Санса. — Мы в осаде, из Темнолесья идет войско Станниса, с юга едет мой телохранитель Сандор Клиган, а еще я недавно узнала, что мой муж Тирион Ланистер стал десницей королевы Дейенерис...

Сансе не дали закончить: все заговорили одновременно. В общем шуме можно было различить реплики: «А это кто такая?» и «Да не доберется она до Севера». 

— Доберется! — торжествующе произнесла Санса. — У нее три дракона!

— А ты говорил, драконы все вымерли, — Рамси презрительно посмотрел на отца. — Заберу у этой Дейенерис драконов и буду, как Эйегон Завоеватель! 

Судя по скептическому выражению лиц всех присутствующих, никто Рамси не поверил. 

— Дейенерис далеко... — начал Русе Болтон, но Санса его перебила:

— Зато Станнис близко! И если понадобиться установить союз между Дейенерис, Станнисом и Сандором Клиганом ради освобождения Винтерфелла, я это сделаю! У меня большой опыт переговоров! 

Насчет опыта Санса немного покривила душой, но, кроме обычного оружия женщины, у нее было еще одно — ее сестра. Ловкий и незаметный диверсант поможет там, где не помогут слова. 

— Может, договоримся по-хорошему? — пошел на попятный Русе Болтон. — Лимонные пирожные, мирийский ковер и платья мы достанем...

— Остаются септон и Сандор Клиган! — отрезала Санса. — До этого о браке не может быть и речи! 

— Давайте тогда Станниса убьем! — подал голос Рамси. — Все равно делать нечего! 

— По донесениям разведки Станнис застрял в трех днях пути отсюда, — сказал Уолтон Железные Икры. 

Русе Болтон встал. 

— Ну что же, выйдем и сразимся со Станнисом. Пока нас тут всех поодиночке не перерезали. 

В подтверждение его слов дверь комнаты приоткрылась и вкатилась отрубленная голова. Уолтон тут же бросился в коридор, но тот был пуст. 

Русе посмотрел на голову и понял, что Арья узнала, кто убил Маленького Джона Амбера. 

 

Робкий луч света проник сквозь приоткрытую дверь. Рамси потянулся и открыл глаза. Голова болела нестерпимо. Не то накануне он слишком много выпил, не то его кто-то по голове ударил. Где он находится, Рамси тоже не сразу понял. Какая-то каморка, окна нет, от стены слабо пахнет гарью, тростника на полу тоже нет... Наверное, одна из наспех восстановленных комнат в гостевом доме Винтерфелла, видимо, так напился, что до собственной спальни не дошел. 

Но что же такого было вчера? Рамси попытался вспомнить, не смог, зато вспомнил, что ему снилось — он сам и три прекрасных девушки рядом, его жены. Если точнее — две прекрасные, а одна просто симпатичная, зато умеет наводить страх, не снимая при этом кожу. 

— Если бы я был дракон, я б имел трех жен, — произнес Рамси, вставая с кровати. 

Голова закружилась, и он оперся о ближайшую стенку. 

Неужели ему все это приснилось? Миленькая Джейни Пуль, красавица Санса и маленькая злодейка Арья? Неужели он так и ни на одной из них не женился? Воспоминание ускользало, как ускользает сон после пробуждения, и Рамси в досаде стукнул кулаком по стене. Стене ничего не сделалось, руке тоже, а в голове опять вспыхнула боль. 

Ну вот, сейчас он отсюда выйдет, и кому-нибудь не поздоровится. Или сюда кто-нибудь войдет, и ему тоже не поздоровится. 

Дверь скрипнула, отворяясь, и вошел Джон Сноу. Рамси его ни разу не видел, но сразу узнал. 

— Ты что здесь делаешь? 

— Живу я тут, — мрачно ответил Джон Сноу. — Я Лорд-Командующий Ночного Дозора, если ты забыл. 

— Тогда что я здесь делаю? 

— А ты на самом деле ничего не помнишь? — с удивлением спросил Джон Сноу. 

Рамси покачал головой. 

— У меня было три жены... или мне это приснилось... Мы собирались идти сражаться со Станнисом! — вспомнил он. 

— Правильно, — подтвердил Джон Сноу. — Вы вышли сражаться со Станнисом и потерпели поражение. Станнис предлагал тебя казнить, но Джейни Пуль уговорила его отправить тебя в Ночной Дозор. 

Значит, Джейни Пуль ему не приснилась, и это уже радовало. Но то, что Рамси оказался в Ночном Дозоре, радовать отнюдь не могло. 

— А мой отец? 

— А с ним произошел несчастный случай. Он упал с лестницы и сломал шею. 

Рамси подозревал, что несчастный случай произошел не сам по себе, а с помощью Арьи Старк. Если она, конечно, ему не приснилась. Но, похоже, не приснилась. 

— Но у меня было три жены или нет? 

Джон криво усмехнулся: 

— Тебе одной было недостаточно?

Рамси схватился за голову, которая все еще раскалывалась. 

— Но почему я ничего не помню? 

— Ты был ранен, и Арья напоила тебя каким-то снадобьем, чтобы ты доехал до Стены, не приходя в сознание. 

«А могла ведь и отравить», — подумал Рамси. Но не отравила, а всего лишь обеспечила головной болью и частичной потерей памяти. Значит, любит! 

— А если я не хочу служить в Ночном Дозоре? — спросил Рамси, превозмогая головную боль.

Джон пожал плечами и плотоядно улыбнулся. Совсем как чардрево в винтерфелльской богороще.

— Тогда я выдам тебя королю Станнису, и он тебя казнит за убийство сыновей мельника, леди Хорнвуд и множества крестьянских девушек. Ты знаешь излюбленный способ казни короля Станниса?

О да, Рамси об этом слышал, хотя ни разу не видел. И не очень-то и хотелось.

— Но есть и другой выход, — Джон Сноу сделал продолжительную паузу, наблюдая за реакцией Рамси. — Я отдам тебя Арье, она тебя не больно зарежет.

— Она же меня любит! — воскликнул Рамси.

— Поэтому я и говорю — не больно зарежет. Чик и готово.

Вдоволь полюбовавшись на лицо Рамси, Джон произнес:

— Ну ты подумай пока. А я пойду с другими новобранцами побеседую.

— А где моя жена Джейни? И Санса? У меня ведь было три жены! Я вспомнил!

Джон, уже открывший дверь, обернулся и улыбнулся широкой улыбкой:

— В Ночном Дозоре жен иметь не полагается! Сколько бы их у тебя раньше ни было!


End file.
